


It Begins With Stars

by Valkyrja_Cain



Series: Tenno Timelines; Sin'drion [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrja_Cain/pseuds/Valkyrja_Cain
Summary: Tenno Sin'drion and her Nekros, Lua, a distant Eidolon, and the begining of an idea.
Series: Tenno Timelines; Sin'drion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	It Begins With Stars

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. please forgive me

The gilded doors of Cetus close behind them with a quiet finality. The Eidolon, massive lost and broken child that it is, howls in time with the Nekros' first step onto lush grass. His infested skin shines slick purple-black in the moonlight that drenches him. He stretches, and then freezes. Within a breath, Sindrion steps free of him. She stands tall and poised in front of him as he seems to collect himself. 

' _Are you sure, Sin?_ ' He asks through the somatic link that binds them heart to heart and mind to mind. She nods resolutely, unevenly clipped hair swinging over her shoulder with the motion.

She nods a second time, as if to reassure him, and herself. They both step forward in time, moving towards the central lake that dominates the plains. Only when they stand in the squishy-damp dirt that lines the water does she stop.

Void comes to her call with ease. Hot and cold as it envelops her. Dizzying and focusing as she fades from the world. Sin'drion presses forward, passing through air and over the sickening night-water with only a silent ' _Hey Kiddo_ ' in her mind to keep her company as the world ebbs and flows, stretches into eternities before righting itself. She lands on the central rocks of the lake with ease and slides free of the cloying void and back into physical space and stationary reality.

Her footsteps, silent as they are in the padded almost-slippers of the Manduka suit, echo hollowly through the stone. Bones.

This is a Sentient's corpse.

There's a shrine here too, but her focus remains beneath her. The water is still, though it glows almost eerily under the weight of Lua languishing heavily in the sky.

Sin'drion sits, legs hanging over the edge of the massive bones. The remains of the Old War. A War she fought in. A War she barely remembers.

Dakkai, unable to remain patient, and not wanting to leave her alone for long, makes the leap to join her. The deep thud of his landing reverberates through the bones, echoes into her so thoroughly. ' _Dakkai?'_ She know's it's him, of course, she's moreso just letting him know she's about to ask him something.

' _Are you going philosophical on me again?_ ' He sounds almost teasing, but there's a nervous tension under the words that they both pretend not to notice. She nods. ' _Alright_.'

She sighs, the sound is sharp, short thing. ' _When I was younger, I was chosen. I was created for continuity. I was trained, practiced poise and balance and grace so that that muscle memory would aid whoever paid enough to my family to steal my skin. I was taught_ -' 

' _Sin, I know this. I lived your anguish when we first met, and you lived mine. You're hurting thinking about it, where are you going?_ ' He sits beside her, cross legged, and tugs her hands from her lap. She didn't realize she had been digging her nails into her palms. 

_'I mutilated my own body, I cut out my own tongue. Do you think the Sentients did that?_ ' If the Nekros could frown, he would. His Operator's expression is still bland and empty, likely from the jagged, self inflicted scars that cover her face. Being Void touched had only exacerbated it, and left her almost entirely, permanently, expressionless.

' _If they- What? You lost me.._ ' She shakes her head, realizing that she'd skipped a few steps in the thought.

 _'I did it to spite them. I did it to punish the Orokin for treating me like less than nothing. The Sentients, they were made to build. To create and adapt, to terraform and eke out survival. To make way for the Orokin._ '

He nods again, still holding her hands in his own. The night is cold but without the usual breeze it's a bearable kind of chill. ' _You mean the war. If they chose locations to fight in, knew-_ '

Their next thoughts are in tandem, woven in the somatic link. ' _Where to target to mutilate the worlds, salt the earth, burn the hope._ ' She tugs her hands away to press her palms flat to the bone they're both sitting on. This time her words are only hers as she continues. _'They didn't deserve it: How they were treated. None of us did. The Grineer, the twin Queens, the Corpus. **You**._'

Dakkai shrugs. ' _But being angry about it solves nothing. You'll burn yourself to bits if you try to help others just to spite the Orokin, Sin_.' She nods, but traces idle patterns into the pocked body beneath them. 

' _I want to. I want to burn brightly, I want to be a fire. I want to be known._ ' 

He tugs her hands away, takes both of hers in one of his own. He uses the other to turn her face towards him, away from the reflection of Lua on the water. ' _There is a reason fire is feared. Do not lose yourself to burn. You are stars, you are void. Do not become a black hole, Do not leave me alone on the event horizon that would be my loss of you._ ' The plea worms through her conviction at least, and she slumps.

Sin'drion stares at him for a few breaths and then eventually nods. ' _If I burn out too soon, then that will be the fall of any who would have survived if only with help in the future._ ' 

The Eidolon wails in the distance. Broken and cold, the massive drone wanders aimlessly. 

Like a lost child.

She stands, looking up from the reflection to the sky. Lua hangs broken, cracked and aching in the sky. She was one of the first plucked free of it, and she will help any of her void-bond siblings free of that prison if she can. Freedom first, followed by safety.

Nekros rises as well, resting a clawed hand on her shoulder. ' _Where is that safety? Where will you keep them?_ '

She doesn't look away from the moon, but raises an arm to gesture at the stars. ' _We were reborn through the void. We sleep among the stars, and slip into the places between_.' 

There's a pause, both of them waiting, and she finally smiles. It pulls at her scars, even just the little upturn of her lips. ' _I'm going to steal an Orokin fucking derelict, and lace it in Void, burn away the infestation. Brute force all the security until the ship caves on itself and admits me, and we will keep it._ '

If he could raise an eyebrow he would. ' _We?_ '

Her raised hand tightens to a fist before once again settling at her side. ' _Derelict... hm. Derelict Horizon_.'

Dakkai tilts his head. ' _Derelict Horizon?_ '

Sin'drion nods. She settles her hand over his own, and then tucks herself against him in something that some might call a hug. ' _Let's go. We have lots of work to do, big brother_.'

He responds with a gentle squeeze, and the somatic link fuzzes with affection between them as she seeps into his skin, fading from the Plains and back to the cradle. Two minds as one body, they return to Cetus and their ship before marking a course.


End file.
